Logicality of Strength and Magic
by Lexi0Black
Summary: When the war is over, what is left? When the brightest witch of the age marries through an arranged marriage, she must find the strength to become who she is meant to be, all the while, she fights against the remnants and memories of the war. She must find the strength, magic, friendship, and maybe even love on this journey that covers what happens after soldiers go home.


A/N:::::

Hey all! So I know that I said that I would be updating my Dragon's Breath Phoenix Tears story, and I am! I solemnly swear! But this plot bunny has grabbed ahold of me and refuses to let go. It just keeps bouncing and hopping around and I thought that I'd share it with you. Right now, it's just this first chapter and I am hoping to get the next chapter of DBPT updated before I post the next chapter of this. I will be trying to write in character but I'm not sure how it will go. Soooooo, any feedback would be great. Let me know what you think.

This story is set in the Golden Trios 7th year. And in this story, Voldemort came to Hogwarts at the end of 6th year. In this, Riddle didn't leave the job of killing Dumbledore to a school boy. He came to do it himself. As it is, for now I am going to ignore the horcruxes other than the locket and the diary. The locket was destroyed by Regulus. Voldemort and his Death Munchers attacked Hogwarts after killing Dumbledore. Most of the students fought with Hogwarts, including the Slytherins. Harry defeated Riddle, and the war is over. The wizarding world is still trying to round up all of Riddle's supporters and fix their society. THis is the aftermath. Hope you enjoy. And let me know what you think! Now onwards with the story. Allons-y!

 ***T*H*E* *B*U*R*R*O*W* *A*U*G*U*S*T* *8*T*H* *1*9*9*7***

"What do you mean you have to get married!" yelled Ron.

"Ronald!" Hermione sighed. She continued looking through her History of Magic book on his bed. She idly noticed that the Chudley Cannons orange walls clashing with the Gryffindor Blanket on the bed. 'Oh great all the wedding planning has corrupted even my mind' Hermione thought.

"You know he's somewhat right, Hermione. I mean really why do your parents have a marriage arranged? Let alone a marriage arranged with Blaise Zabini of all people. How do your families even know each other?" commented Harry from his position on the floor where he sat cleaning his broom.

"Mother says that Father and Mr. Zabini grew up next to each other. Apparently, Blaise and I played together as toddlers when we both lived in Whitby. And as for having an arranged marriage you know that my parents are old school. And arranged marriages are common for Ancient and Noble Houses like the Zabini's. And both of us could say no, neither of our parents would force us to do this if we really didn't want to. And it's a good political move. Not only are the Zabini line continued," Ron sputtered and gaped, "OR at least having the chance to. And it protects me, as a muggle-born, if something happened the ministry cannot eject me from the wizarding world." At Harry's and Ron's looks, she continued, "I just mean, that Voldemort may have been defeated but his unmarked supporters are still out there trying to make life difficult. And this way they can't touch me without essentially attacking the Zabini's."

"But he's a slimy snake!" Ron interjected.

Hermione heaved a sigh and put down her book as she finished. "I'm marrying Blaise, I came to tell you guys because you are my best friends. But, if you cannot support my decision then I am sorry. But I'm still going through with it. My wedding will be in two weeks if you are coming then fine. But I hope that you will." She stood up and made her way to the door, "I hope to see you there, but I have to go, Mother and I are going for a dress fitting. Bye you two."

Hermione left and made her way down the staircase of the Burrow. She poked her head into the living room and said goodbye to Molly. "Goodbye dear. Have fun shopping with your mother. Will we see you at Diagon Alley in two weeks for school shopping?" Molly quizzed.

"No, I've already gotten my things and will actually be on a family vacation in two weeks." Hermione murmured.

"Oh well, that's too bad. Then you have a good last few weeks and we will see you on September First at King's Cross. You be careful on your vacation dear, there are still supporters of You-Know-Who out there looking for revenge." Molly said as she got up to give Hermione a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley, I will keep that in mind. Give my best to Mr. Weasley. I will see you at King's Cross." Hermione returned the hug and heading to the kitchen and the floo. She was meeting her mother on the muggle side of The Leaky Cauldron. "The Leaky Cauldron!"

 **A/N**

Sorry this is short, I am starting my finals this week. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review and leave your thoughts.

Bye for now,

Alexis Black


End file.
